Communication of sensitive information through multiple parties presents issues of data interception, unauthorized viewing, and/or data control and validation. For example, middle parties (such as brokers) may read and/or modify the data during transmission. End-to-end encryption has been used to mask data traveling through transmission channels. However, end-to-end encryption is restrictive and prevents certain use cases which require an intermediate party to pre-process and/or read restricted portions of the data.
Communication of sensitive information also presents issues of tracking or tracing the source of the information. Current systems are not able to mask the original source of messages or provide a path agnostic delivery process. Instead, intermediary parties must be trusted to not trace or track communications. Brokers handling communications from multiple parties may be able to obtain sensitive and/or restricted information based on message transmission paths.